Scandal
by WestCoastIsHome
Summary: This is the continuation of Double I 4 My Guyz's story. Bella and Edward are caught at night. Charlie jumps to conclusions. The police are involved. The vampires must get sneaky. And . . . that thing is not supposed to sing, but it is. Canon pairings. AU.
1. The Original

**This first chapter is what Double I 4 My Guyz wrote.**

I still couldn't get used to it. It was near impossible being this close, yet it was completely natural. It was like I had been born to do this. Both times. I felt like I was in Heavan. So, naturally, I was wondering how long it would be until I was in Hell. But, I knew what my Hell would be now. No more guessing. I still couldn't get used to it. But there was no way I would give it up now.

She was asleep, her breathing was gentle, and just like I did every night, I matched my breathing with her. Actually, I didn't just do it at night, I always took a breath whenever she did. I had always wondered if she'd noticed, but she hadn't commented on it.

It was a warm night in Forks, unnaturally so. But, Bella being Bella, she had needed a blanket over her, so I was lying beside her, the blanket over my legs. She was balled up on her side, her beautiful hair fanning over her pillow. She looked peaceful enough, but soon she began to get restless, as though she were having a nightmare. Her hands were pressed tightly together under her chin. It looked like she praying.

"Charlie!" She whispered, in a begging voice, then as soon as the word left her lips, her hands dropped and she turned over before she settled down into her peaceful sleep again.

Now, my nose was filled with the scent of her. Her head was lying on my bare chest, just her face was uncovered. The blanket was casual draped around her shoulders, and her beautiful face was pointed toward mine. She was perfect.

Once she said that _I _was the perfect one. _I_ was flawless. But no, I was a monster. A killer. She was perfect, beautiful, flawless. And I couldn't believe she was mine.

I was wrapped up in my own thoughts. But soon, I couldn't concentrate on anything, and began to spend the night staring at her face.

"Charlie." She whispered again, but this time it sounded like she was sad. Like she was crying. I wondered if she was worried about him. As hot as it was, Forks was Forks, and it was raining. Charlie had called earlier to say that he was going to stay a little late at Billy's, something about a new fishing rod.

I lifted and hand and stroked her hair, she sighed. I did too, because I was content. At peace. It was amazing what Bella, a fragile human, could do to me. I was so content that I didn't hear thoughts in my head right now, there was a fog laying over my brain. I had never been happier.

My eyes drifted close, and while I could not sleep, I could lay here and relax. Bella had moved into a deep sleep, all dreams forgotten. I wasn't paying attention to anything, just the darkness with my eyes closed, and the soft feel of Bella's hair where my hand was pressed against it.

Then her door opened.

**The **door creaked open, and I remained frozen. I didn't want to move because Charlie had seen me and Bella would probably end up falling on the floor. Something I didn't want. The light had been flipped on and Bella was waking up.

"Charlie?" She murmed, still asleep. She sat up, blanket wrapped firmly around her. She realized I was still there, and got why he was so stunned.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Charlie yelled. I had never seen him so mad. I tuned into his thoughts.

_SHE WAS SLEEPING WITH HIM!!!! I had no idea. What am I suppose to do? I can't kick him out, they'll just hook up again at school. But, I can't let her be near him. No way. I could shoot him, maybe. Possibly. Sinful, I know, but I'd enjoy it._

"Dad!" Bella looked frantic. "Dad, it isn't what it looks like. I didn't - I mean, I wouldn't - I mean . . ."

"I know darn well what you kids have been up to." Charlie's face was as dark as thunder. He pointed at me. "YOU OUT! AND DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU AROUND HERE AGAIN!" I got the hint. I grabbed my shirt off the floor and ran (human speed) away from the house.

**(Bella's POV)**

Now that Edward was gone, Charlie looked a little more relaxed, but that didn't mean he was any less mad. He sat down on the side of my bed. "Bella . . ." He started.

"Dad, it wasn't what it looked like. I wasn't sleeping with him. I wouldn't do that."

"I want to trust you Bella, but, if you weren't sleeping with him what he was he doing in your room?"

"We don't do anything when he stays over, usually he just sings me to sleep." OOPS! I'd realized about two miliseconds to late what I'd said.

"Usually?" Charlie was sucking in air like a vacuum, unable to get enough of him. "That's it, enough!" He left my room. I didn't know where he went, and Edward didn't return so I fell asleep on my own. With great difficulty.

**(Carlisle's POV)**

"What's happened?" I asked as Edward ran into my room a little over a hundred miles an hour.

"I wasn't paying much attention to anything and Charlie came home and he found Bella asleep, I must have looked asleep, I suppose, because he thought that I was. Charlie thought that we were sleeping together. And, his thoughts were murderous."

I didn't find it the least bit funny. Not at all. "Edward, I mean, were you . . ." I trailed off. Edward's eyes widened.

"I don't believe that you think of me that way. I wouldn't do that. I couldn't handle that. I can barely handle being in the room with her, I do handle it. I wouldn't be able to hurt her like that. It stills bothers me a lot though."

"I know Edward. I'll talk to Chief Swan in the morning, see if I can talk some sense into him."

"Thank-you." Edward whispered, and disappeared again.

Good grief. What were we about to get ourselves into?

_**(Charlie's POV)**_

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The clock droned on and on. It was eleven-thirty. At noon I was meeting Carlisle to discuss what I had discovered the night before. This should be really, really fun.

I didn't know I had that much sarcasm in me. Oh, well, better get going now.

**(Bella's POV)**

I really, really, really HATE homework. Especially the math. Ick. I need a distraction. The house burning down could work.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Edward works too.

**(Edward's POV)**

I tapped on Bella's window, impatiently. She glanced up, confused, then smiling. The window was unlatched and I climbed in.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I could sense how happy she was to see me.

"I came to take you somewhere."

"Where?" She was suspicsious. I really couldn't say I blamed her.

"We're spying." I informed her.

"Spying?"

"Spying. Charlie is going to talk with Carlisle and I thought that you might want to hear what they're saying."

"You could have just said that in the first place." Bella rolled her eyes and we headed out the door.

**(Bella's POV)**

Oh no, oh no, oh no! Charlie and Carlisle talking? I really hoped Charlie was persuaded by Carlisle, unless . . . Carlisle was on Charlie's side? I didn't think so, but better be safe than sorry.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He sounded a tad bit distracted. We were driving down a road toward, well, I wasn't sure where we were going but wherever Charlie and Carlisle were going to be.

"Carlisle knows that we weren't - I mean . . ." I trailed off, going red. He took my hand.

"He does. Don't worry, Carlisle can be _very_ persuasive." I almost snorted. Any of them could be very persuasive when they knew what they wanted. Ten out of ten times they got it.

We parked in front of a restaurant I'd never heard of. We snuck in and sat at a back booth in the corner. I could see Charlie and Carlisle, but they couldn't see us.

**(Carlisle's POV)**

"Hello, Charlie."

"Hello, Carlisle, hello, Esme." I said, for he had brought his wife with him.

"Pleasure to see you Charlie." She smiled. I felt at ease, instead of the nervous I had been feeling before this.

**(Bella's POV)**

"Move over, EDWARD!" Came a high-pitch voice. I turned my head, Alice was standing beside him, her arms crossed.

"Why don't you sit with Bella and I'll sit with Jasper." Edward suggested. Alice had no problems with this and gently and promptly shoved me against the wall. Jasper slid in next to Edward.

"Make room for Emmett too!" I groaned internally. Had they brought the whole family.

"Hi, Rose." Alice was waaayy to happy. And since Esme was with Carlisle, yes, this was all of them.

Rosalie sat down next to Alice, looking ticked that she was there. Emmett was looking around excitedly, ten to one he had no idea what he was here for.

_**(Charlie's POV)**_

The waitress came and I ordered. Esme and Carlisle didn't want a thing, apparently they had a family dinner to attend later.

As soon as the food was set down in front of me, I said, "Well, Carlisle, to get right down to it. I won't have anyone doing that sort of thing to Bella."

"I agree, Charlie. I completely trust Edward when he says that he and Bella weren't doing a thing. They were still dressed when you caught them, were they not?"

"Yes, but Bella said that this wasn't the first night they'd spent the night together."

"I'm sure that it was completely innocent Charlie. Edward is very . . . moral, as they all are."

"Moral or not, I've still taken certain actions." I said, pointing my fork, which currently had a fry on it, at him.

**(Bella's POV)**

Family dinner? They went hunting last night. Oh, well, just a lie, I suppose. And, yes, Edward is very moral. Not that I don't mind it, but it could be in the way in a bit, if we ever got more serious.

I blushed and everyone gave me a funny look. Can't say I blamed them. Jasper grinned at me, knowing what I was thinking through my emotions. Edward's eyebrows were raised, but he didn't have a way to find out. This wasn't something Alice could have a vision about. His eyebrows fell and he glanced at Jasper. Great. So now he knew.

Oh, well, now, what sort of actions has Charlie taken?

**(Edward's POV)**

Certain actions? WHAT DOES HE MEAN? He keeps thinking of how good the fries are, so I can't figure it out. It's annoying me. Alice looked shocked, and I tuned into her mind.

_Ummm, ummmm. DORA THE EXPLORER! DORA THE EXPLORER! DORA THE EXPLORER!_

What didn't she want me to know? She whispered to Jasper, who whispered to Emmett, both of which, promptly dragged me out of the restaraunt.

"What?" I hissed at them.

"You're going to want to be outside for this. Garuntee it." Jasper said, keeping a firm grip on my upper arm. With another low growl, I turned my attention back inside.

**(Alice's POV)**

__Edward wasn't going to like this. Charlie laid down his fork and looked pointedly at Carlisle and Esme, "This might seem extreme to you, but it's not to me. I'm sorry, but I don't trust Edward in the way you apparently do. There's something about him that doesn't seem . . . normal, if you don't mind me saying."

Esme answered, her voice tight and tender at the same time. "We're sorry you feel that way Charlie, but Edward would never do a thing like that. And I can assure you that Edward is no different from Carlisle or I." Huh. She forgot to include Charlie. She technically wouldn't have been wrong since Edward was once like Charlie, but on with the show!

"What sort of actions have you taken, Charlie?" Carlisle asked, all business.

"I have placed a restraining order on Edward." Charlie answered, taking a sip of his soda. I heard a tree crack in the distance.

_Way to keep your grip on him Jasper, way to go._

_**(Esme's POV)**_

"A restraining order? Isn't that a little . . . much?" I asked, trying to conceal how mad I was. I was glad that Alice had gotten Edward outside. Poor boy, I can imagine how he and Bella must be feeling.

"I don't think so." Charlie answered, continuing to eat, "That's not all I did, either."

"What else?" Carlisle asked, he sounded dangerous, but Charlie didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Well, I don't handle this sort of stuff myself, so I had to send the papers to a . . ."

**(Bella's POV)**

Restraining order. Less of Edward. Of course, that was considering that I was dealing with vampires, sneaky ones that didn't sleep. I was sitting in a daze.

What if the police managed to keep Edward away from me? What would I do then? How could I survive? I would go into a downward spiral. I would lose my will to live! I'm not trying to be dramatic.

**(Alice's POV)**

Bella looked really out of it, and really upset. "Bella." She didn't appear to hear me. I poked her in the side. "Bella." A blank stare was what I got in return.

I blanked out, I saw horrible things. Edward needed to get back to the house. _NOW!_

"Rosalie!" I snapped, and relayed my vision. She was gone in a cloud of perfume. "Bella." I shook her, hard. "Isabella." She shook her head and came back to full alertness.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Where's Edward?"

"The boys and Rosalie had to take him home." I saw her look of fear, and knew what she had been thinking. "He doesn't want to leave you Bella, we'll get you together, and Edward will just have to pay more attention when he visits you at night." She gave me a small smile.

**(Jasper's POV)**

"You stop him." Emmett whispered to me.

"Me? Why me?"

"You're the soldier, catch him."

"You're muscle mania! You catch him." I watched my little brother pace angrily and destroy half the forest. I was trying very hard to ignore his emotions, I focused on Emmett's instead.

Big mistake.

He was giddy, almost hyper, a little bit angry, happy, sad, moody (like a chocolate deprived girl on her period) and _extremely_ distracted. It made my head spin. I cast out for the next random person.

Guess who I got?

**(Edward's POV)**

Rosalie? What was she doing out here? I slowed my pacing a fraction to concentrate more on her thoughts.

_This is actually kind of funny. I have never seen anyone flip out like this before! And all because he's human deprived. Of course, Alice is right. We can't let this happen._

Then she did what neither of my brothers had the courage to do. She came over, gripped my upper arm and started to drag me home.

Jasper and Emmett exchanged confused glances before hurrying to catch up. I was trying to figure out why she was taking me home when I wanted to go and steal Bella, but all she was thinking about was Alice and Alice's vision.

Finally, after about two minutes of running, she locked me in the basement, the restaraunt was still in range, so I could listen in. I ignored my siblings, who had stationed themselves at different entrances, so that I could not break out of my concrete prison.

**(Carlisle's POV)**

Now, I appreciate the fact that Charlie is a father, albeit an over protective one. And I don't blame him for wanting to do right by Bella, but a restraining order? Is he blind to how happy he makes her? Of course, if _I_ had found them in that position I would have flipped out and asked questions later. Even calm old me had limits.

Charlie was rambling on and on and on and on and on about how he had to do this and this to set up Edward's next punishment.

**(Emmett's POV)**

I felt for Edward, I really did. I understood where he was coming from, I almost pitied him. Where did I come up with this? Oh well. I wanted to know Bella more, she seemed like someone I could easily make fun of.

Edward growled.

_Listening in dear brother?_ I asked.

I heard a growl and smash in reply. I strained my ears, I could, very faintly, mind you, hear the conversation.

**(Alice's POV)**

"So, finally, it all came into effect, and now here I sit. Ready to tell you." Charlie finished his long winded speech. "Now, Edward is under house arrest for the time being."

_CRACK!_

They'd better keep him in that house or I swear to the Volturi that I am chaining them all up and dropping them in the bottom of the river.

**(Carlisle's POV)**

"UNDER HOUSE ARREST?" I almost yelled. Okay, I did yell it. I quieted down a bit. "How? Why? WHAT?" _That_ really caught me off guard.

"I'm sorry, but until I can prove that he's not a rapist, we need to keep him somewhere safe. A colleague of mine is heading out right now to put the device thing on him that enables us to let us know where he is."

"A rapist? You think that my son is a rapist?" Esme lost it. I didn't need Jasper's talent to know that.

"We're just making sure. We can't be too careful."

"Listen to me, Charlie Swan, if we decide to take this to court you could lose _everything_ that you have, because they are false accusations. Plus, if my son and your daughter _were_ having sex, they're both at a legal age, so you couldn't pin it on anyone. _Am I clear?_" Esme grabbed her purse, and me and stalked out of the restauraunt.

Charlie was left feeling scared and confused.

**(Rosalie's POV)**

How could anyone get worked up over one little human? It seemed ridiculous to me, but I remebered how it felt, having to deal with carrying Emmett all that way, and I could sort of empathize with Edward.

Not that I wanted too, anyway.

But house arrest? And they thought Edward was a rapist? Esme finally lost it? I should really film this and make it into a movie. We'd make more millions and no one would ever guess that it was real. Plus, we could build that house we'd been wanting to in the bahamas.

**(Jasper's POV)**

House arrest? That was harsh.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK! _

_CRACK!_

There goes the concrete. I wonder if he's trying to claw his way out.

_SNAP!_

What could that be?

**(Alice's POV)**

I know that it's a time of crisis, but, I should _so _help Rose with her movie. We'd be able to build that house in the bahamas that we always planned too.

Bella looked shocked, again.

"Bella, we have to go."

"What?"

"We need to get out of here before Charlie leaves or he'll see us."

I helped her climb out of the booth and we snuck out the back door.

**(Emmett's POV)**

Whoa. GO ESME! I never thought she'd snap like that! Of course, I never thought anyone would put Edward on house arrest or accuse him of being a rapist either.

HEY!

I should make a movie out of this! Jasper would help and we could build that golf course in Spain! We'd always wanted to, but Esme would always claim we'd need a new house to move to, and that we shouldn't spend any money unnecassarily.

HA! We could flush half the money down the toilet and still have enough to buy half the planet.

**(Esme's POV)**

No one, and I mean, _no one_, calls my boy that!

"Honey, you can't really want to take Charlie to court can you?" Carlisle asked.

"Why not? I mean, he can't accuse someone of doing that?"

"He can accuse anybody of anything. He just needs to be able to back it up." Carlisle replied.

I growled.

**(Bella's POV)**

I knew that the Cullen's were super smart vampires and all, but how were the going to get around this one? Honestly.

**(Edward's POV)**

They can't take her away from me. They can't. They can't. They can't.

_And_ my siblings can't make a movie. They can't. They can't. They can't.

"Edward, the police are here."

Cursed words.


	2. That Singing Thing From Hell

**Heey! Ok so I'm westcoastishome but you probably already knew that! I'm sorry that its taken forever for me to update, I will try to update as often as I can but I'm not one of those routine kind of peoples I like to do things on spur of the moments. Ok so tell me how you like this and if it sucks or not. Double I 4 My Guyz is my beta, so, this may still have some of her humour in it. So, with the both of us combined, fear for your sanity.**

**~*W.C.I.H*~ **

_"Edward, the police are here."_

_Cursed words._

They can not be doing this can they? I mean all I did was fall asleep... well not technically but the closet thing a vampire can get to sleep, anyway I mean Bella is my girlfriend and I love her, and I know that I want to wait until after were married to do something like that.

_I still don't understand why I'm hear all the boy did was fall asleep in a girls room, fully clothed, but if it was my daughter I would probably do the same thing._ Thought the first Officer.

_Haha! I feel so sorry for this kid hes being called a rapist for sleeping with a girl. I remember when I was his age, I was like the schools man whore... actually I still kinda am. _Thought Officer #2. Remind me to thank him for giving me bad mental images.

_Haha he deserves this for raping my daughter Bella and striping her of her innocence how dare he take a thing like that from her. Once I prove that he is a rapist he will be in prison for who knows how long_. Charlie thought, being idiotically gleeful.

"Okay so I'm guessing that we should probably get this over and done with before someone gets in a fight," one of the officers said looking between my family and Charlie.

_Feeling all the tension in the air . . . it's almost like that mother, ah, Esme, wants to drink Charlie's blood._ Thought the officer who had given me nasty images.

_He'll never know how literally._ I thought, a small smirk appearing.

The officer took out a bright pink chunky looking tracking device for my ankle. It had little dolls painted all over it, "This is our newest model, so naturally, there are many new features. Okay, so there's only one, but it's really neat! The new feature of this is that if you press this button right here," he said while pointing to a teddy bear button "its starts to sing." He hit the button and the pink thing started to belt out the lyrics to_ I'm A Barbie Girl._

**I'm a Barbie girl **

**In my Barbie world **

**I'm plastic **

**its fantastic.**

After the sparkly thing from hell finished it's debut song, it started again. The lyrics to_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star _started to come out;

**Twinkle twinkle **

**Little star **

**How I wonder what you are. **

And with that all you could hear for miles would be Emmets laughter.


End file.
